A conventional cable connector is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 1, pin assembly A comprises a plurality of plate members C1 each having a number of pins C disposed lengthwise. Pins C of plate member C1 are inserted into holes B1 of plastic body B wherein a tab C12 of one plate member C1 is engaged with a recess C11 of adjacent plate member C1 and other tabs C12, C13, and C14 of plate members C1 are engaged with slots B2, B3, and B4 of plastic body B. Further, insertion of plate members C1 is done by one by one, i.e., sequentially. This completes an assembled connector as shown in FIG. 2.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. Such one by one insertion of plate members C1 is tedious. Also, components tend to be messy in installation.
2. The engagement between tabs of plate members C1 and slots of plastic body B is weak. As such, a relatively large force exerted on pin assembly A may cause it to separate from plastic body B.